Average Girl
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Songfic to Emily Osment's "Average Girl". It's Valentine's Day, and Sam discovers Freddie is now dating Carly. She wants revenge but doesn't want to see them together. Rated T for suicide. Oneshot.


**(A/N: As I was writing I Love You, Samantha Puckett and iClaire, I was thinking about making a songfic for the song Average Girl by Emily Osment. Here it is.)**

**February 14th, 2011**

**-Sam's POV-**

_February fourteen, you say you want to see me  
I'm thinkin' chocolate and flowers  
We meet for breakfast, I'm feeling restless  
Been getting ready for hours_

I smiled brightly as I picked a lacy black dress from my closet to wear. It was Valentine's Day, and Freddie and I had been dating for a year. Yes, we got together on Valentine's Day. I slipped it on and pulled on some black heels with straps. I applied just a little bit of lipstick to my lips, other than that, I hated makeup.

The reason why I was getting dressed was Freddie had called me and told me he wanted to meet up for a Valentine's Day breakfast at a local restaurant. Little did I know, he'd be bringing a certain someone with him.

**-A few hours later-**

_And you walk through the door, I go to give you a kiss  
But you turn your head to avoid my lips  
And who's this girl you're with  
Does this mean we're over, over_

I saw Freddie come in and shyly look around for me. I walked over to him and was about to kiss him when he turned his head, so my kiss landed on his cheek and a lipstick print landed there. Behind him, I saw Carly step into the restaurant. Did that mean they were dating?

They couldn't be. Freddie told me honestly that he had gotten over his crush with Carly. I didn't want to be alone again. He told me there were nights that I would fall asleep, my head nestled on his shoulder while he channel surfed, and I would start crying and speaking in my sleep that I didn't want to be alone, and Carly and Freddie were kissing in my nightmare. There were nights he'd fall asleep while running his fingers through my hair, calling my hair "beautiful golden locks", though I didn't think they were.

My jaw dropped when Carly came in, and tears filled my eyes.

_I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back, said I like her better  
And that's when my whole world came crashing down_

One Saturday night I had spent in Carly's apartment with Freddie, Carly was asleep in her bedroom and we sat on the couch watching Girly Cow, even though Freddie hated it, he watched it with me because I begged him. We had a light conversation, and I told him I had given him my heart. He promised me he'd keep it safe, but now he didn't.

"W-What the fuck is this?" I asked as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I like her better.." Freddie said quietly. My anger burst out of me and I slapped him hard. He slapped me back, and my foot flew up and kicked him in the crotch.

_And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her angelina lips, double zero jeans  
I can't believe I didn't see this coming around  
She's just so beautiful  
I'm just an average girl_

Carly walked away as we fought, her lips pursed. I could see Freddie absentmindedly staring at her lips and ass. I knew Carly's jeans size, and I didn't know how it was possible. She was a two, and I was an eight.

"She's just so beautiful, Sam. I liked her when I was younger and I still do now."

"Good for you." I taunted him, shoving him against the wall of the restaurant. "Frednub Benson, you'll regret this. I swear you will. And when you try to come back crying to me, **I won't be there**. And you're an asshole. If she's so beautiful, why didn't you date her in the first place instead of breaking my heart? Why couldn't you tell me I was average in the first place? Son of a bitch." I yelled at him as he tried to wriggle away. I let him go and stormed away. Then, I decided to trick him, and turned back around.

_He says I'm sorry, I just keep smiling  
Inside it feels like I'm broken  
I say it's okay, Happy Valentines Day  
Biggest lie I've ever spoken_

I smiled at him. "Sorry for that little outburst. And it's okay, Happy Valentine's Day, Freddie."

"I don't know why you're all sweet suddenly, but thanks. I'll keep it while it lasts. You too."

_They're walkin' out the door and I wave goodbye  
As soon as they're gone  
I start to cry, put my faith in the wrong guy  
It's over, over_

"Umm, Freddie? Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Carly said as she walked up to Freddie, not even glancing at me.

"Sure, Carls. Bye, Sam."

"Bye." I muttered and waved as they walked out. When they were getting back inside the car, I slid down to the floor and began to cry. I couldn't believe I trusted him. He took my heart and ripped it apart, then stomped on it like his shoe was Spencer's hammer.

_I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back, said I like her better  
And that's when my whole world came crashing down  
And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her angelina lips, double zero jeans  
I can't believe I didn't see this coming around  
She's just so beautiful  
I'm just an average girl_

_And now they're gone and I feel fatal_

I felt like someone had shot a bullet right through me. Maybe a dozen, or twenty dozen. I wanted a way to get revenge on Freddie without having to ever see Carly and Freddie again. Then the perfect solution came to mind.

_Scratch his name out on the table  
He's a jerk, he's a loser, he's a love abuser_

I went to a spare table and got out my car keys. Carefully, I etched Freddie, Carly, and my name into the table. I etched Freddie's name out, and Carly's, and then mine. Freddie and Carly would be gone from my life, and I'd be gone from theirs. It was the perfect solution.

_February fourteen  
I'm feeling sad and lonely  
Nobody here wants to hold me_

I was still a bit lonely. No one here would be my boyfriend after that outburst, and I didn't want anyone to love me anymore. My heart was gone, Frednerd had it. So one last time, I had someone hold me.

I held myself, and I hadn't done that since I was four.

_I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back, said I like her better  
And that's when my whole world came crashing down  
And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her angelina lips, double zero jeans  
I can't believe I didn't see this coming around_

I drove back to my house in tears, surprised I didn't crash. I walked into my bedroom with a bottle of pain pills and my phone. I texted Freddie a long message before I left Earth.

_Dear Frednub,_

_I meant it when I said I won't be there. Pls don't come looking 4 me. I'll be gone. I'm not going where the good girls go. I'm going 2 hell 4 suicide. But it's ok, I won't have 2 see u and Carly together in hell. I'll get 2 see my momma and my daddy, and we'll b happy, even without Mel. I love u Freddie, don't ever forget me. I will b gone by the time u read this._

_Love, sam_

_p.s. I'm pregnant with ur daughter, and i know it seems pretty heartless 2 kill ur daughter 2. But she will be safe with me. Trust me, i trusted u._

I hit send and put my phone down, then opened the bottle of pain pills. I went into the bathroom and filled a glass of water. I came back into the bedroom and called Freddie. I didn't know why, but after the fourth ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Freddie. You read your text yet?" My voice was raspy.

"No?"

"Well, you better. I love you, and in case you're wondering, her name is Alicia Carmen Puckett."

"Who's name?"

"Our daughter." I said and ended the call. I put my phone back down and poured the pain pills into my hand, every single one of them. Was I really doing this? Yes, I was. I had to. I dumped the pain pills into my mouth, then chugged the glass of water down. The pills effortlessly slid down my throat.

It was over, there was no turning back. All the pills had gone down. I would die soon, perhaps in the next ten minutes. If that stupid nub had come looking for me, I'd have to beat him up in my last few minutes. I laid down on the floor and stared at the wall. I could feel my heart beating slower and slower. Just as I thought it'd pump its last beat, the door burst open and Freddie stood there.

"Go away, Frednub." I muttered.

"You aren't killing our daughter." he said firmly.

"Too fucking late, smartass. All the pills went down, and my heart's beating slower. Go back to your girly girlfriend, or I'll spend my last seconds beating you up."

"I love you, Sam."

"Bullshit. You're just saying that because of our daughter. I-" my words were cut short as sudden drowsiness caused me to close my eyes forever. My heart pumped its last beat, then died along with me.

I was no more. Samantha Jolene Puckett was no more.

**-Freddie's POV-**

"NO!" I screamed as Sam suddenly stopped talking. I knelt next to her and shook her, but it was no use. She was just a body now, a lifeless body. I felt my hands suddenly being shoved off her, and a voice in my head.

_Get off my body, Frednub. I swear if I see you touching me I'm going to make you beat yourself up in front of Carly. You touched me enough before I died._

I cracked a smile through my tears. Good old Sam, always wanting to beat me up.

**February 17, 2011**

I shed tears as I laid a bouquet of red roses on Sam's casket with one sunflower in the middle. Sunflowers were her favorite flower.

"I love you, Samantha Jolene Puckett. I won't forget you, or Alicia."

**February 20, 2011**

I knelt by Sam's gravestone and read it.

_Samantha Jolene Puckett_

_Loving daughter, mother, and friend_

_June 26, 1992-February 14, 2011_

_Age 18_

She was buried right next to her mother. I wanted to be with her too. And my wish was granted.

**February 27, 2011**

Carly looked at Freddie's gravestone.

_Fredward Karl Benson_

_Loving son, father, and friend_

_November 18, 1992-February 21, 2011_

_Age 18_

"Poor Freddie." she said quietly, then walked away.

_I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back, said I like her better  
And that's when my whole world came crashing down  
She's just so beautiful  
She's just so beautiful  
She's so beautiful  
I'm just an average girl_


End file.
